New Life, Love and Trouble
by Vylenzh
Summary: Haruno Sakura pindah dari Suna ke Konoha untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dan normal. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan segala hal yang baru. Tapi yang terjadi— / "Dengan aku menjadi pacarmu kau akan menghentikan bullying yang aku terima?" / Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja, Haruno. Apa yang tak bisa aku perbuat, eh?" / Chap 5 UP! / Review?
1. Chapter 00: Prolog

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

Story by Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sakura/Sasuke]**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s) de el el.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 00: Prolog**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hidup yang baru dimulainya kini adalah awal dari perubahan besar yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Yah, meskipun awalnya ia tak menyangkanya bahwa perubahan ini lebih rumit dibanding kehidupannya yang dulu. Ya, dulu—kehidupan yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

Ia, Haruno Sakura pindah dari Suna ke Konoha untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dan normal dari kehidupan lamanya. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan segala hal yang baru dan berniat tak akan menciptakan masalah yang akan memperkeruh kehidupan barunya tersebut. Tapi yang terjadi—

Satu, ia tinggal di rumah sahabat ayahnya yang kebetulan tinggal di Konoha. Rumah itu ditempati oleh Nohara Rin dan seorang lagi—sepupu Rin-_neechan _(begitulah ia memanggilnya)bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua, Uchiha Sasuke itu sungguh amat brengsek! Awalnya ia tak tahu kalau Sasuke yang tinggal bersama dengannya di rumah baru—ehem! koreksi—rumah Rin-_neechan. _Yang ia tahu awalnya Sasuke adalah cowok-aneh-penebar-pesona-nan-playboy-dan-brengsek yang tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi pacar. _What the hell!_

Tiga, Sasuke-brengsek-itu memang brengsek ternyata dia memintanya menjadi pacar karena taruhannya dengan sahabat pandanya itu—Gaara Sabaku yang juga tak kalah brengseknya—dia tak henti-hentinya menempel pada dirinya dan terus meminta menjadi pacarnya.

Empat, gara-gara Sasuke yang terus menempelnya itu dia kehilangan kesempatan menjadi anak baru yang tak banyak ulah dan normal. Cukup jijik mengatakan ini tapi Sasuke (oh, sungguh! Sakura benci mengatakannya) adalah salah satu idola di sekolahnya. Banyak cewek yang tergila-gila dengan pesona negatifnya. Akibatnya salah satu geng cewek-cewek centil pemuja Sasuke-pantat-ayam itu terus mem-_bully-_nya di hari-hari pertamanya di sekolah. Kata mereka, dia mencoba mencuri pangeran sekolah mereka. Hah! Sakura mau tertawa mendengarnya.

Lima, Sasuke masih belum menyerah mendekatinya dan terus memin—ah, bukan—tapi memaksa agar ia mau jadi pacarnya. Sasuke juga dengan akal busuk dan liciknya menjebaknya menebar gosip bahwa Sakura memohon-mohon agar dapat kencan dengan Sasuke. Gara-gara itu lebih banyak lagi _bully _yang ia terima dari fans sintingnya itu.

Enam, Sakura mau tidak mau tetap harus menjalani kehidupan barunya ini. Meskipun melenceng jauh dari perencanaan awalnya sebagai murid baru yang tidak banyak ulah dan normal. Dan omong-omong ia tidak mau diam saja di-_bully _terus. Karin cs—geng centil itu—akan menerima akibatnya dengan membangunkan singa betina yang sedang tidur.

Tujuh, Sasuke masih memaksanya menjadikannya pacar meskipun ia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuat Sasuke makin marah padanya. Dan kalian tahu akibatnya... ya, makin banyak yang mem-_bully-_nya entah tiba-tiba buku pelajaran di dalam tas miliknya hilang. Meja penuh coretan menjijikkan. Diguyur tiba-tiba saat di dalam bilik toilet. Loker penuh bau menjijikkan (dan Sakura tak mau membayangkan bau apa itu). Sialan! Mereka sungguh tak main-main. Menghina Sakura seperti ini! Tapi dengan sebanyak apapun hinaan yang ia terima, ia tidak akan dan tidak pernah mau menerima paksaan Sasuke menjadikannya pacar. Selamanya!

Delapan, _well _jika kalian penasaran. Sakura baru memulai hidupnya di Konoha selama 2 minggu. Kata normal yang awalnya ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari sudah tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Kehidupannya barunya kacau total. Dan ini akibat dari cowok brengsek bernama Sasuke itu.

Sembilan, ...

Tunggu! Kalian pasti tak akan mengerti hanya dengan catatan kehidupan dari Haruno Sakura yang ringkas diatas. Sakura akan menceritakannya dari awal kepindahannya ke Konoha dan semua kejadian buruk yang tiba-tiba menimpanya. Akibat-sebab, segalanya akan diceritakan. Tapi sebelum itu, dimanakah Sakura kini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—aku tak salah dengar 'kan?" Sasuke memicingkan alisnya heran dan terkejut.

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya, Uchiha." Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam.

"Oh, benarkah?" Bungsu Uchiha itu masih belum percaya. Atau tak yakin untuk percaya. Yah, bagaimana ia bisa percaya ketika gadis yang jadi bahan taruhannya yang selama 2 minggu berturut-turut ia paksa jadi pacar sampai di-_bully _satu sekolah dan tetap ngotot tidak mau menerima tawarannya untuk jadi pacar tiba-tiba mau jadi pacarnya?! Haha... Dunia makin lucu ya?

"Apakah telingamu sudah tuli, Uchiha?" Pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan sinisme dari gadis Haruno terlontar.

Sasuke memasang seringainya lebar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kau menyerah, eh, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencibir di akhir kalimat.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lagi kedua mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. "Aku bisa memercayaimu 'kan?"

"Hn?"

"Dengan aku menjadi pacarmu kau akan menghentikan pem-_bully-_an yang aku terima?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. "Tentu saja, Haruno. Apa yang tak bisa aku perbuat, eh?"

Sakura tak bisa tak memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sikap ke-pede-an milik Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi."

Sasuke tak menbalas ucapan Sakura. Tapi, telinganya mendengar dengan pasti yang dikatakan Sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke tersenyum atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Mudah dan bisa diatur. Kau akan melihat hasilnya hari Senin, Sakura."

Mendadak, Sakura merasa ada yang mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya mendengar Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke melihat ekspresi ganjil Sakura ketika ia memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia segera mendekati Sakura yang langsung mundur tapi segera dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Dan kupikir untuk selanjutnya kau bisa memanggilku—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Deru napasnya memberikan sinyal geli ke tubuh Sakura. "—Sasuke atau Sasuke-_kun _tak masalah_._"

Sakura berjengit geli dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Tidak sudi!"

Sasuke memasang senyum meremehkan. "Sakura, aku ini pacarmu sekarang. Baik-baik, bisa kan? Dan seharusnya kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada teman barumu itu." Sasuke menggeleng lemah sok merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang marah Sasuke. "Kau sudah berjanji, Uch—"

"Sst—" Jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel pada bibir Sakura. "Sasuke, Sakura. Itu peraturan pertama untuk menjadi pacarku. Aneh bila aku mendengar kau masih memanggilku Uchiha."

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan segala umpatan yang terpendam sejak tadi di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia harus sabar. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Baiklah, S-sa—" _Shit! _Bibirnya sulit sekali mengatakan nama terkutuk itu—nama pemuda di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali tak lama kemudian. "Sasuke," ucapnya dengan cepat. "Puas?"

"Oh, sungguh puas. Jadi, Sakura-ku Sayang. Kau akan melihat dunia barumu yang indah di hari Senin." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sakura memandang sebal kepergian Sasuke. Ia menghela napas memikirkan apakah keputusan yang diambilnya benar? Bukankah ia ingin hidup normal? Bukannya malah pacaran dengan idola nomor satu sekolah yang brengsek dan menyebalkan? Ah, Sakura tak tahu lagi! Konoha hanya menciptakan mimpi buruknya kembali!

Oh, Tuhan! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**


	2. Chapter 01: Anak Baru

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

Story by Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sakura/Sasuke]**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s) de el el.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 01: Anak Baru**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Besok adalah hari Senin—hari yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hari yang indah. Blah—Sakura mengutuk janji Sasuke itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah pemuda satu ini yang tak berhenti membuatnya lelah.

Dunia yang indah? Hah! Sakura mau tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin bukan dunia yang indah tapi mimpi terburuk yang akan ditemuinya di hari Senin.

Argh! Sakura masih merutuki keputusannya dan apakah keputusannya ini benar? Kenapa ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri? Uh, Sakura pusing. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke balik bantal.

**Drrt. Drrt.**

Suara getaran dari ponsel miliknya membuatnya terbangun kembali. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura-chan? Apakah kau sakit? Kau ingin aku menjengukmu?'_

Tersenyum tipis ia membaca isi pesan tersebut. Lalu ia memeluk ponselnya ke dalam dekapannya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ya, benar. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak boleh ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ini adalah resiko dari hal yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak boleh ragu dan membuat teman barunya tersiksa hanya karena alasan tidak jelas.

Membuka kedua matanya kembali ia mengingat kembali hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha. Kepindahannya. Hari pertamanya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dan pem-_bully-_an tanpa alasan jelas ia terima. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setiap detail yang terjadi.

**-.-.-.-**

**Dua Minggu Sebelumnya**

"Sakura... bangun, Nak. Kita sudah sampai." Ayah dari gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu menggoyang pelan tubuh anaknya yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Sakura..." ulang Kizashi Haruno kepada putri semata wayangnya itu lagi.

Menggeliat pelan, Sakura membuka matanya—menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada ayahnya. "Pagi, Ayah."

"Pagi, pagi... Ini sudah sore, gadis kecil. Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai di rumah teman Ayah." Kizashi berkata gemas kepada Sakura. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil diikuti Sakura. "Ayo..." ajak Kizashi dibalas anggukan lemah Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke pintu rumah tersebut yang tertutup rapat. Sakura memandangi lingkungan rumah tersebut sembari menunggu ayahnya yang sedang membunyikan bel rumah dan menunggu tuan rumah menyambut mereka berdua.

"Iya, sebentar!" Sebuah balasan dari dalam rumah tampak terburu-buru. Tak sampai satu menit, seorang wanita berpotongan rambut pendek menyambut mereka. "Ah, Kizashi-_senpai_!"

"Rin, apa kabar?" balas Kizashi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Maaf ya sudah mengganggu."

Wanita yang dipanggil Rin menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan _senpai _dan putri _senpai _yang manis ini. Siapa namanya?" Kedua mata Rin beralih ke sesosok gadis di samping Kizashi.

"_Etto konnichiwa _Rin-_san_," sapa Sakura sopan. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar. Sakura. Nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. "Aku Nohara Rin. Adik kelas ayahmu. Senang bertemu denganmu ya Sakura-_chan,_" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima oleh Sakura.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Rin-_san_."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah... benar tidak bisa menginap?" Sakura bertanya pelan kepada ayahnya yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi padahal baru 2 jam mereka tiba di sini.

"Maaf ya Sakura-_chan. _Ayah ada urusan yang tidak boleh ditinggal. Baik-baik ya." Kizashi menepuk sayang bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. Tak apa, ucapnya dalam hati. Toh di Suna ia juga biasa ditinggal pergi ayahnya.

"Hati-hati ya. Jangan ngebut," pesan Sakura sambil mengantar ayahnya keluar rumah.

"Iya, Sakura Sayang..." balas Kizashi lembut. "Omong-omong Ayah sudah menitipkan keperluan sekolah barumu kepada Rin tadi. Jangan buat ulah di sekolah nanti. Jangan sampai Ayah mendengar kabar seperti kabar yang selalu Ayah terima dari sekolah lamamu itu."

Sakura merengut, mengingat masa lalunya yang memang tidak cukup baik. "Iya, Ayah. Sakura akan menjadi anak baik dan normal di sekolah nanti."

Kizashi menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayah percaya kepadamu. Sudah ya, Ayah pergi dulu. Berisitirahatlah. Sampaikan salamku kepada Rin."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Sang Ayah melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah tersebut sampai tak terjangkau lagi oleh sepasang mata hijau Sakura bersamaan dengan senyum Sakura yang mulai menghilang.

"Sakura-_chan._" Panggilan Rin membuat Sakura menoleh ke dalam rumah mendapati Rin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Ayahmu sudah pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Masuklah. Udara malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Sakura memandang jalan yang baru dilewati ayahnya sebelum menuruti ucapan Rin untuk memasuki rumah.

"Rin-_neesan,_" panggilnya setelah memasuki rumah. Ia juga mengganti panggilannya kepada Rin.

"Iya?" balas Rin.

"Kata Ayah, Rin-_neesan _tidak hidup sendiri. Bukankah ada sepupu Rin-_neesan _juga?" tanya Sakura yang memang sudah sedari tadi penasaran tidak melihat seorang pun selain Rin yang tinggal disini.

"Oh, itu." Rin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Sepupu _neesan _sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Dia akan pulang besok."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sepupu _neesan _juga seumuran denganmu. Kalian juga akan satu sekolah. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik ya."

"Yah, semoga..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di laptop Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi sang pemilik laptop masih berkutat dengan tulisannya. Kacamata berwarna merahnya masih bertengger cantik di wajahnya. Kedua mata _emerald-_nya berkutat kepada tulisan di _microsoft word _yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk selesai.

Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan Sakura untuk beristirahat karena efek perjalanan penjang yang dilaluinya tadi tak dihiraukannya. Ia lebih memprioritaskan tulisan di laptopnya—rutinitas malamnya yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

Ketika sudah mendekati tengah malam, barulah Sakura menyerah. Ia akan menyelesaikan tulisannya di esok hari bila ada kesempatan. Kedua matanya sudah tak bersahabat lagi. Ia harus beristirahat.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya ia berbaring di kasur yang masih terasa baru di punggungnya. Semoga ia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan suasana baru di sekitarnya.

Sangat baru malahan. Ia bahkan berpikir ulang, apakah dirinya akan baik-baik saja di Konoha. Di rumah ini. Di sekolah nanti. Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru? Apakah ia bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk di masa lalunya? Apakah ia bisa melupakan kekecewaan yang dialaminya di Suna? Penyesalan, nasib buruk dan pengkhianatan yang dialaminya?

Semoga iya. Doa Sakura di malam pertamanya di Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup ke sela-sela jendela kamar Sakura. Menggeliat lemas, Sakura terbangun dengan kedua mata yang tampak berat untuk membuka. Sakura masih mengantuk sekali. Sungguh! Sepertinya efek begadang semalam dan rasa lelah akibat perjalanan kemarin mulai mengefek terhadap tubuhnya.

"Sakura-_chan,_" panggilan Rin dan ketukan di pintunya . "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura memaksa tubuhnya bangun. "Sudah," jawab Sakura lemah. Ia menguap lebar kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah bangun."

"Oh..." balas Rin. "Kukira kau masih tidur dan tidak jadi untuk masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

"T-tidak!" ucap Sakura cepat. "Aku jadi bersekolah hari ini. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Sakura segera membuka pintu dimana Rin masih berdiri di luar kamarnya. "Pagi, Rin-_neesan. _Maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat bangun."

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak harus bersekolah hari ini. Kau bisa menundanya sampai besok."

Sakura menggeleng menolak. "Tidak. Aku ingin masuk hari ini. Maaf ya merepotkan..."

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Sudah sana mandi."

Sakura menggumam 'iya' pelan sedangkan Rin turun ke bawah—sepertinya akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian gadis bermahkota merah muda itu segera ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya tersebut—mempersiapkan keperluan untuk hari barunya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Leaf International School**

Pukul 7 pagi, lingkungan salah satu sekolah elit di kota Konoha itu sudah tampak ramai dengan warga sekolah yang sudah berdatangan. Para siswa maupun siswi yang saling menyapa, mengobrol entah apa dan saling bersenda gurau—seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tak ada yang membedakan hari ini dengan hari-hari kemarin selain... suasana ribut di sebuah koridor dimana tiga siswi tampak sedang mendiskusikan atau menggosipkan sesuatu.

"Anak baru?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya. "Kau dengar darimana?"

Ino Yamanaka—sang informan berdecak kepada teman rambut merahnya itu. "Dari ruang guru. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tadi ketika mengantarkan tugas matematika ke meja Shiranui-_sensei. _Para guru sedang membicarakannya tadi, kata mereka anak baru ini berasal dari Suna."

"Lalu?" Uzumaki Karin—pemilik dari rambut merah itu lanjut bertanya.

"Hanya itu," jawab Ino setelah menutup pintu lokernya rapat.

"Berarti..." Sahutan lain yang datang dari belakang Ino ikut dalam percakapan mereka. "Itu bukan informasi yang berarti, Ino." Senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai dari Miko Shion tercipta. Dia melanjutkan, "Selama anak baru itu tak mengganggu kita, dia tak lebih seperti sampah tak berguna yang hanya perlu kita abaikan. Seperti itu kan, Karin?" Sepasang mata lavender pucat Shion beralih ke Karin yang balas menyeringai.

"Kau benar Shion," balas Karin. "Selama dia tak membuat ulah hanya abaikan saja."

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan gadis sialan itu?" lanjut Karin kepada kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Shion tampak berpikir siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Karin sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Yah, salah dia juga sih. Siapa suruh dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun _kita. Benar kan?"

"Benarkah? Dia sudah pindah?" tanya Ino memastikan. "Syukurlah. Pesaing kita berkurang satu."

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ino... dia bukan pesaing kita. Dia hanyalah sampah yang harus kita bersihkan karena mengganggu jalan kita. Mengerti?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku salah bicara..."

Setelahnya ketiga gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sembari berjalan ke ruang kelas mereka—kelas 11-2 sebelum seorang gadis tak sengaja menabrak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Karin kesal karena dialah yang ditabrak oleh gadis tak jelas yang berani-beraninya menghalangi jalannya.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mendongak mendapati 3 orang siswi menatapnya tajam. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak lihat jalan dengan benar." Ia menunduk sopan meminta maaf. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Karin menatap sebal gadis asing di hadapannya. "Seharusnya kau menggunakan kedua matamu dengan benar. Dasar tak berguna," desis Karin.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Dia ber-_ojigi _lagi.

Ino menepuk bahu Karin. "Sudahlah. Ayo ke kelas. Tak berguna juga menghabiskan waktu kita disini. Ayo," ajak Ino sambil menarik lengan Karin. Shion mengikuti kedua temannya, sebelumnya ia melirik gadis yang sepertinya anak baru itu.

Anak baru itu menghela napas panjang dan bergumam tak jelas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti karena kecerobohannya. Melihat itu Shion segera memanggil anak baru itu pelan—melirik ke belakangnya ia melihat Karin dan Ino sudah cukup jauh untuk tak menguping.

"Kau anak baru?" Shion menanyai gadis di hadapannya yang mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya memperingatkan. Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat ulah di sekolah ini atau membuat masalah yang membuat gadis merah tadi marah. Jika kau ingin bertahan lama berada di sekolah ini bersikaplah seperti seseorang yang tak mendengar atau melihat apapun."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku tahu. Selain itu aku tak peduli dengan sekolah ini atau apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti." Shion berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis baru di belakangnya yang menatapnya bosan. Menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik, mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan salah satu siswa kepadanya dimana keberadaan ruang guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel masuk telah dibunyikan sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Seluruh koridor HILIS (Hi Leaf International School) sudah sepi. Seluruh murid sudah memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali kelas 11-2 yang berada di lantai 2. Hanya saja kebisingan masih mendominasi ruang kelas tersebut sebelum seorang guru dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi dan tampang malas memasuki ruang kelas tersebut diikuti seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Pagi," sapa Kakashi Hatake—nama guru tersebut—singkat. "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu Haruno-_san._"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu ber-_ojigi _singkat. "Haruno Sakura. Aku dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi menatap heran anak baru di sampingnya.

"Ya _sensei_."

Kakashi mendesah pelan. "Baiklah singkat dan jelas. Silakan duduk di sana, Haruno-_san_," ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong.

Mengangguk mengerti, Sakura berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Tadi dia sempat melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya dan entah kebetulan atau apa dia sekelas dengan 3 gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi pagi. Tapi sudah jelas terlukis di benaknya ia tak akan membuat ulah jadi ia biarkan saja dan mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari beberapa murid di kelas barunya.

Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi murid baik di sekolahnya, tak berbuat ulah dan normal. Cukup itu dan semoga segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Untungnya Kakashi Hatake tak terlalu mendiamkan kelas ini dan mulai mengabsen jadi pandangan penasaran dari murid lainnya berhenti sementara.

"Sabaku Gaara?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sabaku Gaara?" ulang Kakashi lagi.

Seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya. "Itu _sensei _dia tak masuk."

"Lagi?" Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Kakashi. Dia kemudian tampak mencoret sesuatu di buku yang di pegangnya.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke juga." Sahutan murid lain terdengar lagi.

Kakashi berhenti menulis dan menatap kedua bangku kosong yang tampaknya sudah familiar di matanya. "Lagi-lagi dua bocah ini..." geram Kakashi kesal. "Ketua kelas."

Seorang siswa yang bergaya rambut seperti nanas berdiri. "Ya, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Hubungi salah satu dari mereka dan tanyakan sekarang mereka ada dimana. Jika masih tak ada jawaban... terpaksa aku akan menelepon wali mereka."

Sakura memandang dua bangku kosong yang sepertinya ulah dari dua murid yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi. Tapi ia tak peduli sih. Sakit di kepalanya yang sedang dipedulikannya kini. Sepertinya akibat efek begadang semalam.

Ah, sakit di kepalanya benar-benar memusingkan. Sakura mengeluh lirih dan memejamkan matanya berharap mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun. Memar-memar apa ini, Uchiha-_san, _Sabaku-_san_?" tanya seseorang dari sebuah ruangan kesehatan—UKS HILIS. Shizune sang dokter sekolah bersidekap di hadapan dua siswa yang nyengir kepadanya.

"Jatuh, benar kan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang di sebelahnya.

Gaara mengangguk meyakinkan sang dokter. "Benar _sensei, _kami jatuh. Tolong obati kami ya..."

Shizune berdecak kesal kepada dua langganan ruang kerjanya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut dengan kenakalan kalian. Hanya berhenti membuatku kerepotan, mengerti?"

Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, _sensei. _Kami akan berusaha takkan membuat Anda kerepotkan."

"Aku pegang janji kalian." Shizune melanjutkan, "Sekarang sini, aku obati kalian berdua..."

**-.-.-.-**

Setelah mengobati Sasuke dan Gaara, Shizune pergi dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara sendirian dengan perban yang terbebat di luka-luka mereka.

"Hari ini mau masuk tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sembari melirik pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku malas," jawab Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Apakah kau tahu ada anak baru di kelas kita?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kita bahkan tidak masuk sekolah dua hari ini," sahut Sasuke sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Gaara yang duduk bosan dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Miko Shion memberitahuku," ucap Gaara tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Dia perempuan dan dari Suna."

"Aku tak tertarik." Sasuke menutup matanya kembali. "Dan jika dia dari Suna, mungkin dia kenalanmu. Suna kampung halamanmu kan?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Kemudian ia lanjut berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya sebuah permainan untuk mengurangi kebosanan kita terhadap sekolah memuakkan ini. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Gaara—tertarik akan ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Atau tepatnya aku mempertaruhkan mobil baruku kepadamu asal kau memenuhi tantanganku," ucap Gaara sambil mengerling ke mobil barunya yang berada di tempat parkir sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukankah mobil itu kaubeli dengan uang yang kau tabung sendiri? Kau takkan menyesal?"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau akan memenuhi tantangan ini," cibir Gaara. "Dan kau perlu tahu jika kau tak dapat memenuhi tantangan dariku maka aku akan mengambil motormu dan kau harus mencium Uzumaki Karin di hadapan anak sekelas. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Sasuke mendecih mendengar balasan yang harus ia terima jika gagal. "Oke. Apa tantangannya?"

Gaara menyeringai senang. "Aku menantangmu—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak apa sendiri, Haruno?" Shikamaru—ketua kelas 11-2 tampak memperhatikan wajah pucat anak baru di kelasnya itu.

"Tak apa. Selain itu aku ingat dimana letak UKS. Kau bisa mengantarku sampai sini saja. Kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Berisitirahatlah. Jika makin parah, minta izin pulang saja hari ini."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Nara—"

"Shikamaru saja," potongnya. Shikamaru lalu berbalik. "Cepat sembuh ya," kata Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Sakura tak bisa tak menahan senyumnya melihat keakraban Shikamaru. Ah, sepertinya hari-harinya akan seperti bayangannya. Normal.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana ia segera akan membuka pintu ketika mendengar percakapan antar dua lelaki. Tangannya menggantung di udara mendengar percakapan itu yang tak sengaja tertangkap telinganya.

"Cowok-cowok brengsek," gumamnya lirih. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempermainkan seorang anak baru untuk sebuah bahan taruhan?" Sakura menahan amarah di dalam hatinya.

"Kasihan sekali anak baru itu," lanjutnya kesal.

Ia yang awalnya ingin beristirahat ke UKS tak jadi. Ia lebih baik menahan sakitnya daripada satu ruangan dengan cowok-cowok brengsek yang tak punya malu dengan menjadikan seseorang bahan taruhan.

Omong-omong Sakura tak mendengar pembicaraan itu dari awal jadi dia tak tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan adalah dia, Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE-_KUN! _GAARA-_KUN!_ KYAAAA!" Teriakan dari para siswi kelas 11-2 menggema siang hari itu karena kedatangan dua pangeran sekolah mereka yang antara terpaksa dan tidak terpaksa harus kembali ke kelas karena perintah sang wali kelas atas perantara sang ketua kelas karena jika menolak surat panggilan untuk orangtua.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum amat tipis membalas teriakan dari fansnya. Tanpa menyapa seorang pun di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Karin yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun, _Gaara-_kun, _aku pikir kalian tidak datang hari ini. Aku khawatir sekali," ucap Karin dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Dan luka itu apakah baik-baik saja? Darimana kalian mendapatkan luka itu? Apakah kalian berkelahi? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke memandang bosan gadis di depannya. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat ia memegang tangan Karin. "Uzumaki, bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku lelah,"—_dan muak melihatmu. _Lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Oh benarkah? Maaf." Karin tampak menyesal mengganggu 'pangeran'-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino mendatangi mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Pertanyaan itu lagi,"_ ucap Sasuke kesal di dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap memasang wajah 'baik-baik'-nya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yamanaka. Ada apa?"

Menyodorkan sebuah botol kepada Sasuke. "Ini adalah obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kuharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kalian berdua."

Sasuke ingin mengabaikan botol tersebut sebelum diterima Gaara dengan senang. "_Thanks _Ino. Kau baik sekali. Aku pastikan akan meminumnya," ucap Gaara lalu mengantongi botol tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Aku menantikannya."

Karin memandang sebal gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya. "Ino, kurasa mereka butuh istirahat. Ayo pergi," ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Ino ke bangku dimana Shion duduk dengan kalem memandangi mereka. Karin lalu melepas Ino kasar duduk di bangkunya.

"Karin, kenapa? Sakit tau. Lihat—"

"Ino..." desis Karin tajam. "Kau tahu batas-batasannya kan?"

"Batas-batas? Ah itu... Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tidak peduli," potong Karin. "Bahkan jika kau teman. Apabila mencuri milikku aku tak akan main-main. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku harus selalu berada satu langkah di belakangmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua pengganggu—Karin dan Ino—pergi. Gaara dan Sasuke memandangi seluruh anak sekelasnya dan mereka terheran mendapati tidak ada wajah baru di kelas mereka.

"Kau yakin anak baru itu berada di kelas kita?" Sasuke memandang ragu Gaara yang juga tampak tak yakin.

"Aku tak mengerti. Sepertinya Shion memberitahuku anak baru itu di kelas kita." Gaara menyahut. "Mungkinkah dia di kelas lain?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menendang kursi di depannya. "Hei alis tebal," panggilnya ke murid yang duduk di depannya. Seorang pemuda pemilik rambut aneh dengan mata bundar dan kacamata culun bertengger di wajahnya.

"I-iya?" Takut-takut Rock Lee—nama pemuda itu—menjawab. Ia memandang takut wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"Apakah di kelas kita ada anak baru?"

Mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dimana dia?"

Rock Lee menatap sekitarnya dan kemudian menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu, Uchiha-_san,_" jawabnya. "Ta-tadi pagi Ha-haruno-_san _pergi ke UKS karena sakit."

Gaara dan Sasuke lalu berpandangan tampak memikirkan satu hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Hadap ke depan. Jangan menoleh lagi," perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti Lee tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jadi..." Gaara menatap Sasuke tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah mungkin...?"

"U-uchiha-_san_!" Sasuke yang akan membalas perkataan Gaara menggeram kesal mendengar panggilan Rock Lee.

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk menghadap ke depan?"

Lee langsung menunduk takut. "Ma-maaf! Ak-aku hanya mau bilang itu—" Lee menunjuk ke seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk. "Anak baru di kelas kita," ucap Lee lalu langsung membalikkan badan—tak menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, sang putri datang," celetuk Gaara.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura langsung bangkit dan mendatanginya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang mau kaulakukan?!" Seruan Gaara tak dihiraukannya. Langkah Sasuke mantap mendatangi Sakura yang langsung terbengong mendapati pemuda tampan (di masa depan Sakura merutuki panggilan pertamanya untuk Sasuke) mendatanginya dan berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menciptakan keheningan di kelas 11-2 karena ulah dari pangeran mereka.

"Hei kau, jadilah pacarku," ucap Sasuke yang langsung disambut teriakan-teriakan dari kelas 11-2 yang semula hening. Tapi dari teriakan-teriakan tersebut dan kekagetan atas ulah Sasuke, gadis di hadapannya lah yang paling menerima efek dari ulah Sasuke.

Dan Sakura tak bisa membalas apapun selain—"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

* * *

Hai...

Pada akhirnya flashback-nya mungkin menghabiskan beberapa chapter. Hehe. Moga spoiler di prolog tidak membuat para readers bosan dan meng-kik tombol back tanpa review ya?

**Balas Review (Anonymous only—**_**yang lain di-PM ya)**_

**Miss. M: **Sepertinya yang akan terjadi di hari Senin masih lama. Terimakasih sudah penasaran-dattebane. Hehe ^^

Dan buat reviewer: **hanazono yuri, Miss. M, azriel kanhaya, suket alang-alang, Yuria Asahina, Re UchiHaru Chan, **dan **mira(titik)cahya(titik)1**. Kalian adalah penyemangat. Terimakasih ya.

Thanks juga buat semua favorite dan follower (juga yang numpang lewat) di fanfic satu ini.

Berminat buat review?


	3. Chapter 02: Hari baru?

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

Story by Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sakura/Sasuke]**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s) de el el.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 02: Hari baru?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Berdecak sebal, Sasuke mengulangi, "Jadi pacarku, anak baru."

Sorakan dan suitan dari anak-anak lelaki kelas 11-2 semakin keras mewarnai 'tembakan' dadakan Sasuke, sedangkan anak-anak perempuan berteriak tak rela.

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti mau kan?" Sasuke bertanya percaya diri seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau..." Sakura mengawali. "Gila ya? Minggir! Aku mau lewat," jawab Sakura jengah. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke yang mematung memikirkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke—dirinya—baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis.

Duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya Sakura tak menyadari pandangan dari seluruh anak kelas yang menatapnya kagum—karena berani menolak Sasuke, tak percaya—karena baru ditembak Sasuke, sinis—karena berani menolak Sasuke, penasaran—karena baru ditembak Sasuke dan lain-lain sebagainya. Apapun pandangan mereka alasan dibaliknya adalah sama karena berani menolak Sasuke dan baru ditembak Sasuke.

Oh, sungguh beruntungnya Sakura.

Atau... tidak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila ya Sasuke?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya akan tindakan Sasuke di kelas tadi.

Kini, Sasuke dan Gaara berada di atap sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi membolos di kelas padahal mereka baru saja masuk. Ck ck, benar-benar anak nakal.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Sasuke membalas, "Kupikir akan mudah."

"Kau memang gila dan terlalu _over _percaya diri."

Sasuke tertawa singkat membalas ucapan Gaara. Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum sinis memikirkan suatu rencana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Haruno. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja," desis Sasuke pelan dengan kepercayaan diri yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tak tahu kutukan apa yang mengenainya di Konoha ini. Kutukan kesialan kah? Oh Tuhan, dia bisa gila dengan segala hal yang menimpanya. Sejak si sialan Uchiha itu menembaknya, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Jadi, hari barunya ini dilewati tanpa teman. Menjadi orang baru di tempat asing tanpa seseorang yang bisa diajaknya untuk mengobrol membuatnya seperti terasingkan. Dia seperti alien yang kesasar di Bumi dan tak tahu bagaimana jalan pulang—anggaplah seperti itu, Sakura sungguh tak tahu jalan keluar untuk masalahnya ini.

Yang paling parah adalah Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendekatinya sejak penembakan itu membuatnya jengah dan bosan menatap wajah tampan nan brengsek itu.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Uchiha!" teriak Sakura sembari memutar tubuhnya menatap sang Uchiha bungsu itu menampakkan seringai memuakkannya.

"Tapi aku ingin mengikutimu."

"Kau sungguh gila! Berhentilah bermain-main, Uchiha! Gara-gara kau, tak ada yang mau mengajakku berkenalan!" marah Sakura.

"Oh benarkah?" Sasuke pura-pura menyesal. "Aku tak tau. Tapi mungkin kau berniat jadi pacarku?"

"Pacar?" Sakura mendengus jijik. "Kau pikir aku semurahan itu? Jangan gila, Uchiha dan bangunlah dari kegilaanmu."

Sakura pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke tak mengikutinya tapi menggeram kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang sok jual mahal itu.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menaklukanmu dengan mudah, Haruno, Tapi dengan paksa, mungkin?" desis Sasuke lalu berbalik—berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama yang gagal! Tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa hari pertamanya akan semengerikan ini. Sakura tidak salah kan kalau ia menyalahkan Sasuke dalam hal ini? Karena berkat dialah Sakura jadi melalui hari pertamanya dengan berbagai macam tatapan tak mengenakan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah. Belum lagi dengan adanya coretan-coretan yang ada di atas mejanya tadi.

"_Kau siapa sialan? Beraninya mencuri pangeran kami!", "Pergilah dari sekolah kami!", "Kau pel*cur menjijikkan! Mati saja sana.", _dan banyak lagi yang membuat kepala Sakura sakit membacanya.

"Aku pulang," salam Sakura seraya masuk ke dalam rumah yang tampak sepi. Dia berjalan ke meja makan dimana ada selembar kertas disana. Sakura mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Rin.

"_Sakura, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Ada makanan di kulkas. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya. Makan dengan baik ya. Dan sepupu Rin-neechan sepertinya akan pulang hari ini. Hati-hati ya di rumah. Sampai nanti—Rin"_

Setelah membacanya Sakura meletakkan kertas tersebut ke atas meja lalu berjalan ke kulkas. Namun, sebelum membukanya ada suara pintu terbuka dan menutup kembali. Siapa? Apakah Rin?

Sakura kembali ke ruang depan dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda yang juga memandangnya kaget. Dan dua-duanya hanya bisa melontarkan satu kalimat yang sama.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Apakah kau _stalker_? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sakura kemudian—bertanya lebih lanjut akan kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak ia duga. Detik berikutnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tidak mungkin," ucapnya seraya menutup mulutnya. "Kau—"

Sasuke menghela napas dan memandang 'bahan taruhannya' yang tampaknya kaget akan kedatangannya. Ia awalnya juga kaget tapi sepertinya ia memahami situasi ini.

"Ternyata kau yang menumpang. Oh, sungguh kebetulan," ucapnya sinis.

"Oh, tidak!" desis Sakura tak percaya bercampur kesal.

"Oh ya. Suatu kebetulan yang indah kan, Haruno? Bagaimana? Kau senang bisa lebih dekat denganku?" Sasuke maju perlahan mendekati Sakura yang tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan. Dan sialnya dinding di belakang Sakura membatasi pergerakannya. Dia berdiri mematung dengan Sasuke yang sudah tepat di hadapannya dengan seringai menyebalkan miliknya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura, ia berkata, "Dengar Haruno. Aku masih belum menyerah menjadikanmu pacarku. Jadi, nikmatilah hari-harimu di sekolah nanti. Lalu sebuah saran untukmu, lebih baik kau segera menerimaku atau... neraka."

Memundurkan lagi kepalanya, ia melihat wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Dengan seringai tipis dia menepuk kepala Sakura singkat. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Moga harimu menyenangkan." Lalu ia berbalik dan menuju ke kamarnya tanpa melihat sosok gadis di belakangnya yang merosot jatuh dengan ekspresi wajah antara marah, malu dan lelah.

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia lemah! Sial! Sakura mencoba bangkit dan menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian kedua matanya tertuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja Uchiha? Tidak. Aku tidak selemah itu. Dasar sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari telah berlalu dengan sendirinya, waktu terus bergerak maju tanpa lagi menoleh ke belakang. Sayangnya, bagi Sakura waktu seakan berhenti di tempat meninggalkan dirinya dalam kungkungan neraka di balik gerbang HILIS—sekolah barunya.

Sakura hanya bisa merutuki nasib sialnya di HILIS ini dengan begitu banyaknya _bullying _yang ia terima dari kumpulan gadis penggila Uchiha sialan itu. Dan hari ini ia telah menerima guyuran air di bilik toiletnya. Sialan! Siapapun yang melakukannya dia benar-benar tak main-main dengan Sakura.

Di perjalanannya menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju ganti, seluruh tatapan mengarah kepadanya, antara tatapan kasihan, jijik, cemooh dan oh masa bodo'! Sakura tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu cepat-cepat ke lokernya mengambil baju ganti dan berganti pakaian. Ia sudah kedinginan!

"Haha! Apa kau belum mandi, Haruno? Sampai harus mandi di sekolah segala." Sebuah ejekan meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis yang Sakura tak tahu namanya. Sakura hanya melengos jengkel lalu cepat-cepat membuka lokernya yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

Namun, yang di dapatinya dalam lokernya adalah sampah! Oh Tuhan, Sakura ingin menangis melihatnya. Dia marah, sebal, jijik dan benci melihat apa yang ada di dalam lokernya.

"Astaga Haruno! Sekarang kau mengoleksi sampah? Apa belum cukup kau mandi di sekolah?" Sahutan dari seseorang yang cukup sering di dengarnya akhir-akhir ini, si Uzumaki merah itu.

Sakura melirik tajam Karin dan dua penguntitnya itu—Ino dan Shion. "Kau yang melakukannya?" tanyanya marah.

"Hahaha, kau bilang apa, eh, Haruno?" Karin mengibaskan rambutnya tak terima lalu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sakura. "Sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan—" Manik merah Karin menatap tubuh Sakura yang basah dengan seringainya. "—tubuh seperti itu. Aku turut kasihan," ucapnya datar diakhiri tawa lebar.

Kedua manik hijau Sakura menatap ke dalam lokernya yang kini berbau menjijikkan. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya melihat ada cairan hijau menjijikkan di atas baju olahraganya. Kemudian ia ganti memandang tubuhnya yang basah, Karin benar, mungkin dia harus pulang dengan keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

Menutup lokernya dengan keras ia berbalik menatap Karin dengan marah. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Uzumaki. Memangnya aku salah apa hah? Sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" Ia berteriak kesal—memandang dengan sorot tajam sekaligus marah kepada Karin dan antek-anteknya itu.

Karin melenggang ke hadapan Sakura, berhenti di jarak 2 meter dengan Sakura. "Kau bertanya apa salahmu?" Tersenyum tipis ia melanjutkan, "Kau mendekati Sasuke kami! Kau yang anak baru tiba-tiba ditembak oleh pangeran kami! Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan kepada Sasuke?! Apakah kau memantrainya, sialan?!"

Jawaban Karin malah membuat Sakura tertawa sangat keras. Meskipun tawanya hampir seperti paksaan karena mendengar jawaban aneh Karin.

"Ya ampun! Bodoh sekali jawabanmu, Uzumaki. Aku? Aku mendekati Uchiha sialan itu? Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus mendekatinya? Bahkan jika dia anak presiden pun aku tak akan mau mendekati Uchiha sialan itu! Camkan itu, Uzumaki!"

"Kau—siapa kau sampai berani-beraninya mengatai Sasuke kami sialan, dasar pelacur menjijikkan!" Karin menatap marah kepada Sakura bahkan tangan kanannya sudah terangkat nyaris menampar pipi mulus Sakura jika tidak ada tangan yang menangkapnya.

"Berhenti!"

Karin menatap kaget ke pemilik tangan tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali mendengar kabar kalau Karin dan Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan melibatkan namanya, Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia tak peduli dan merasa itu bukan urusannya. Memang apa pentingnya sampai dia harus menonton pertengkaran konyol antar dua gadis itu? Haha, Sasuke mana mau peduli terhadap hal konyol seperti itu.

Tapi, lama kelamaan duduk bersantai tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa juga membuat Sasuke bosan apalagi Gaara yang hari ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia tak punya teman main. Mendecih sebal, dia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tempat pertengkaran dua gadis itu.

Dan sesampainya disana ia terkejut mendapati dirinya menghalangi Karin menampar Sakura setelah mengatainya. Haha, ya ampun apa yang terjadi kepadanya sebenarnya?

"S-sasuke-_kun_?" Karin tergagap memanggilnya, sepertinya antara takut dan kaget mendapati dirinya disini.

"Cukup Uzumaki." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya berbarengan dengan Karin yang menurunkan tangannya. "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi. Kalian juga. Tontonan selesai," ucap Sasuke sembari mengitari kerumunan yang langsung patuh mendengar perkataannya tak terkecuali Karin cs. Kerumunan pun telah bubar meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

Dia berganti melihat kondisi Sakura yang tampak kacau dengan tubuhnya yang basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan tatapan kemarahannya. "Haruno... kau sepertinya tampak—em kacau?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." Sakura ganti memandang marah ke arahnya.

"Hn... sepertinya itu urusanku. Bukankah namaku tadi dibawa-bawa? Atau ada Uchiha lain di sini, hm?" Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dan sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju atau kau akan sakit, Haruno."

Sakura diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Haruno! Kau mau pergi kemana? Apa kau berharap aku mengambilkan baju ganti di lokermu, eh?" Sasuke berdecak kesal, tapi langkah kakinya mengarah ke loker Sakura. Membuka loker yang tak terkunci itu ia mendapati sampah dan cairan entah apa di atas baju olahraga Sakura. Oh, sepertinya Sasuke tahu yang terjadi.

Dia menutup kembali loker Sakura, dia langsung berbalik dan mengejar langkah Sakura hingga berada di belakangnya. Melepas jas almameternya, dia menyampirkan jasnya ke bahu Sakura yang langsung berhenti berjalan.

Memutar tubuhnya, Sakura menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sembari akan melepas jas Sasuke yang segera ditahan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan salah paham dulu dan tetap pakai jas milikku itu. Pertama, aku sedang tak berbuat baik. Kedua, aku hanya merasa kasihan—kau sepertinya akan flu dengan tubuh basahmu itu. Ketiga, jangan membuatku sampai ditanyai oleh Bibi Rin tentang kondisimu itu. Keempat, kau bisa memakai baju ganti milikku."

Sakura mendecih lalu menatap lurus tepat ke kedua manik hitam Sasuke. "Aku sedang tak mengemis bantuan darimu, Uchiha. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, eh?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku sedang memerintahkanmu untuk mematuhi ucapanku. Mengerti? Oh, tidak. Kau harus mengerti. Karena kupikir kau tak punya siapapun disini untuk menolongmu selain aku bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gosip tentang dirinya dan Sasuke semakin memanas sejak dirinya ditolong oleh Sasuke di kejadian sewaktu dia basah. Belum lagi, ada saksi mata yang melihatnya memakai baju ganti yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke. Astaga, tidak bisakah Sakura sehari saja tenang di sekolah barunya ini? Baru seminggu loh dia disini dan sepertinya ia sudah memliki musuh yang tak perlu dihitung berapa jumlahnya.

Dan tokoh lain yang juga jadi perbincangan hangat di HILIS kini tampak anteng-anteng saja di meja makan. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan Sakura yang frustasi akan kehidupannya ini.

"Ehm, cuma perasaanku saja atau kalian memang sedang bertengkar?" Tangan Rin menyangga salah satu kepalanya, kedua matanya melirik ke Sakura yang memandang tajam ke Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura tampak dingin dengannya—atau seperti itulah yang Rin tahu.

Tak ada yang menjawab, Sakura sibuk dengan makanannya dan Sasuke yang tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Ehem!" Rin berdehem cukup keras untuk mendapat perhatian dari dua anak yang menumpang di rumahnya ini. Untungnya, Sakura dan Sasuke cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat Rin kesal atau mereka akan luntang-lantung di jalan.

Mendapati dua pasang mata kini telah memandangnya, Rin meneruskan, "Aku rasa kalian tidak cukup akrab benar?"

"Hn."

"Apa ada alasannnya?"

"Hn."

Rin menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sasuke, kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, hm?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Kini dia tampak bersiap berangkat sekolah.

"Sasuke!" Rin berseru kesal diabaikan oleh sepupu dinginnya itu. Hah...

"Apa sih?" Sedang Sasuke jengah juga diinterogasi seperti ini, di mata Rin dia yang salah karena tidak membangun hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura. Lah, Sakura saja terus menghindarinya. Gimana dia mau dekat coba?

"Berangkat sama Sakura."

Sakura tergelak mendengar ucapan Rin, dia segera menggeleng menolak. "Tidak perlu, _oneesan. _Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Kau dengar kan? Aku berangkat."

"Berangkat kemana, hah?" Rin berteriak. "Sakura, Sasuke. Tanpa pertanyaan kalian harus berangkat bersama. Titik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disanalah dua tokoh utama kita berada kini—berada di dalam satu mobil dengan keadaan yang teramat hening bagi keduanya. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan bahkan hal sepele sekalipun. Yang kepala biru, terhalang oleh egonya, yang kepala _pink _ogah bicara dengan si kepala biru.

Tapi pada intinya dua kepala berbeda warna itu memiliki kekeras kepalaan yang sama-sama besar.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela, sepasang manik hijaunya tak berniat memandangi sang 'sopir'. Pemandangan Konoha di luar jendela lebih indah dipandang baginya. Daripada memandangi si brengsek di sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan merasa kesal karena mungkin hanya Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang berada di mobilnya dan tak menganggap dirinya ada. Cih, sialan memang.

Akhirnya, Sasuke berdeham agak keras. Namun, Sakura masih tetap mengabaikannya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke keras.

Lagi. Tak dianggap.

"Hei—"

"Aku punya nama, Uchiha! Bukan 'hei'." Sakura bersungut-sungut kesal membalas Sasuke. Ia memalingkan mukanya kembali setelah menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tak berminat mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Sakura tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Kau gila ya? Kenapa aku harus berterimakasih ketika aku sudah merasa mual berada disini terlalu lama."

"Hn... berarti kau mau turun?"

"Kau tau, kenapa harus bertanya?"

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Sasuke lalu membanting stir-nya ke tepi jalan dan berhenti dengan mendadak membuat jantung Sakura nyaris copot melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"HEI! KAU GILA?! MAU MEMBUNUHKU ATAU APA, HAH!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura—tak peduli dengan perkataannya, ia berkata, "Turun."

"A-apa?!"

Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis lalu berkata, "Turun. Kau merasa mual kan berada disini? Aku tak ingin mobilku ini terkena muntahanmu jadi bisa kau turun? Selagi aku masih baik, Haruno."

"Tapi jarak sekolah masih jauh dari sini," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Aku tak peduli. Cepatlah turun, aku tak mau telat."

"Kau—"

"Apa? Brengsek? Sialan?" potong Sasuke bosan.

"Akh!" Sakura mengerang kesal. Ia membuka pintu mobil kasar dan turun masih dengan menyumpahi Sasuke. Setelah pintu tertutup, tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura yang dengan marah memandang mobil Sasuke.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Jangan seperti ini Sakura. Dia tidak berhak kau pikirkan. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk tidak semobil dengannya. Benar, ini keputusan terbaik. Sakura mencoba berdamai dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh kesal.

Selain itu, daripada memikirkan si-pantat-ayam itu, lebih baik dia mencari kendaraan untuk ke sekolah. Namun, sebelum itu ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya pun naik dengan perlahan memikirkan rencana gilanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di depan loker anak-anak HILIS di jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Atau intinya bagaimana dia bisa berakhir membolos pelajaran dengan sekantung tomat di genggamannya dan tatapan sinisnya ke loker-loker di hadapannya.

Mengambil salah satu tomat merah segar yang dibelinya di perjalanan tadi, ia menimbang-nimbang akan melemparnya ke loker yang mana. Sebagian besar loker di hadapannya sudah terbuka menampakkan isi loker gadis-gadis yang seingatnya sering mengganggunya termasuk Karin dan teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar lalu bersiap melempar tomat pertamanya ke loker Karin. Niat sudah di depan mata, ia pikir segalanya agar berjalan sesuai rencana, namun tangannya yang memegang tomat berhenti di udara—dipegang oleh tangan seseorang, tangan dari si Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sakura marah seraya menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke berdehem. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tomat-tomat itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tau," balas Sasuke lalu mengambil tomat yang ada di tangan Sakura dan memakannya tak menghiraukan tatapan marah Sakura.

"Apa—"

"Kau mau balas dendam, hm?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak."

"Aku melihatnya ya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban membosankan Sasuke. "Pergilah, kau tak ada urusan disini."

"Sebenarnya ada," koreksi Sasuke lalu mengambil kantong berisi tomat di tangan Sakura. "Aku selalu ada urusan apabila itu menyangkut buah kesukaanku."

"Hah?"

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke lalu memakan tomat keduanya dari kantong berisi tomat yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Kenapa kau memakannya, sialan!"

"Lapar. Dan kenapa kau mau membuang makanan enak ini?"

Sakura mendecih sebal. "Siapa yang mau membuang apa?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi akan melempar tomat ini ke loker-loker disana itu."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ah sudahlah!" Sakura berseru sebal sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya geli. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi menjauh. Oh, ia benar-benar kesal. Rencananya dihancurkan oleh pantat ayam! Sialan! Benar-benar sialan!

Eh, omong-omong bagaimana dengan tomat yang dibelinya tadi? Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan memakannya semua kan? Atau Sasuke akan membuangnya?

Ah, peduli amat Sakura dengan pemuda itu.

Sakura tak peduli! Sungguh tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertamakalinya, Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan HILIS. Ia mengangguk sejenak kepada petugas perpustakaan yang menatapnya sesaat setelah dia masuk. Kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya ke salah satu deretan rak buku yang berisi novel. Tatapan matanya lalu tertuju ke salah judul novel yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia akan mengambilnya namun tangan seseorang pun turut akan mengambilnya.

"E-eh. Ha-haruno-_san_?" Suara gemetaran dari si pemilik tangan tadi membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke si pemilik suara tersebut.

Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis dengan helaian indigo dan kedua mata _lavender _yang balas menatapnya terkejut. Er, Sakura sebetulnya tak mengenalnya.

"...siapa?"

"Eh, maaf," ucapnya gelagapan. "A-aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelas Haruno-_san._"

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Sebenarnya ia tak mengetahuinya. Sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa gadis bernama Hinata ini adalah teman sekelasnya. Betapa jahatnya dia.

"Aduh, maaf ya tidak mengenalimu," lanjut Sakura seraya tertawa ringan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Haruno-_san. _Sudah biasa." Hinata berkata seakan itu sudah hal lumrah baginya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Hinata. Dan panggil aku Sakura. Mau?" ucap Sakura seraya mengangsurkan salah satu tangannya menunggu dibalas oleh Hinata yang menatapnya terkejut. Loh, kenapa Hinata terkejut? Bukankah ini hal biasa untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan kan?

Selain itu, Sakura tanpa ragu mengajak Hinata berteman karena ia tahu dari sejak ia pertama melihatnya, Hinata bukan gadis seperti Karin atau yang lainnya. Ia juga yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini bukanlah salah satu gadis yang mengganggunya kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat ia memiliki seorang teman di kehidupannya yang baru.

"Kau ingin membuat tanganku kebas, Hinata?" ujar Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Eh maaf." Hinata segera membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "Salam kenal, Ha—eh, Sakura-_san. _Senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Hinata. Terimakasih mau mendekatiku ya," ujar Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar seperti gurauan. Hinata pikir ketika pertamakalinya Sakura mengenalkan dirinya di kelas, Sakura adalah tipe gadis seperti Karin yang dingin dan semacam itulah tapi dugaannya salah. Sakura sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Mungkin sifat aslinya tertutupi oleh hari-harinya yang tak mengenakan.

Hinata senang dapat mengenal Sakura. Ia bersyukur akan hal tersebut dan tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

* * *

Haloooo... Maaf lama ya. Moga tidak mengecewakan.

**Balas Review (****_yang lain cek PM ya)_**

**Miss. M **(sudah lanjut. Maaf flashback dulu ya soalnya akan jadi lubang besar/? kalau nggak di flashback. Terimakasih sudah mau nunggu—masih minat kan?), **akimari13 **(karena Naruto punya peran lain. Hehe. Masih dirahasiakan tepatnya. Gaara walaupun bukan peran utama bakal jadi penentu hubungan SasuSaku. Ditunggu ya...), **hachiko desuka **(udah dilanju. Masih setia nunggu kah?), **Rani **(sudah. Masih berminat nunggu?) dan **Choi **(semangat kok. Lanjut nih.)

Mungkin akan banyak yang protes karena masih flashback. Aku membuatnya bukan tanpa alasan. Flashback disini akan menjelaskan kenapa mau-maunya Sakura nerima tembakan Sasuke. Mungkin akan satu atau dua chapter lagi flashbacknya. Aku harap sih kalian tidak bosan atau jenuh. Atau malah lewatin—aku nggak berharap.

Semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya. Aku berterimakasih untuk semuanya. Kalian adalah penyemangatku :)

Review again?


	4. Chapter 03: Masa Lalu

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

Story by Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sakura/Sasuke]**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s) de el el.

A/N: Flashback selesai! ^^ dan siap menuju konflik—psst, juga saingan Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 03: **Masa Lalu

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau menyakitiku, sialan!" Sakura tidak pernah semarah ini dalam hidupnya. Ia dikhianati oleh dua orang yang paling ia percayai, dan yang paling parah adalah saat dimana dia membutuhkan orang-orang itu, mereka malah menyakitinya.

"..."

Pemuda di hadapannya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sakura yang makin membuat Sakura geram. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau brengsek, benar-benar brengsek. Aku membencimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan amarah di dadanya. Tangannya pun melayang menampar wajah mulus dari pemuda dengan surai merah itu. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan pemuda itu lalu berkata dengan sinis.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, brengsek. Kita putus!"

Dan dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari sebuah kenyataan yang menamparnya keras-keras. Meninggalkan sebuah luka yang amat dalam, pun meninggalkan pemuda itu—masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**_o_o_**

**.**

**.**

**Drrt—**suara dering sebuah ponsel mengusik tidur dari seorang Sakura Haruno. Ia mengeluh pelan mendengar ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berbunyi. Saat dering ponselnya berhenti berbunyi, Sakura bernapas lega dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ponselnya bergetar kembali.

"Akh!" Sakura mengerang sebal. Dia dengan wajah kesal dan cemberut mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan telepon tersebut. Awalnya dia akan memaki siapapun orang yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi tapi ucapannya seketika terpotong saat sapaan—coretmenjijikkancoret—terdengar di telinganya.

"_Morning_ _baby._"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan membuat mimik mukanya seakan mau muntah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan kata menjijikkan itu, Uchiha." Ya, telepon itu dari Sasuke. Tidak perlu berpikir lama siapa orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Uchiha? Apakah semalam kurang jelas, hm? Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura."

"Ha ha ha lucu sekali." Sakura berkata sarkatis. "Apa maumu menggangguku pagi-pagi?"

"Pagi? Kau tidak lihat jam? Apakah kau terlalu bersemangat pagi ini hingga lupa jam? Cepat bangun dan bersiaplah."

"Ap—"

**Tiit—**sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura mengerang sebal. Apa sih mau Uchiha muda satu ini, dan apa maksudnya dia menelepon saat mereka berada di dalam satu rumah? Sakura sungguh tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Saat ia akan mematikan ponselnya, ia baru menyadari ada dua pesan baru.

Pertama dari teman barunya, Hyuuga Hinata—satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya menerima tembakan Sasuke.

"_Sakura-_chan, _kau berangkat kan hari ini? Aku menunggumu di sekolah. Jangan sampai telat ya."_

Hinata sungguh baik. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati membaca pesan tersebut. Jujur, baru kali ini ia merasakan memiliki 'teman'. Tidak, bukan berarti dulu ia tidak memiliki teman. Hanya saja, saat di Suna, orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu memakai topeng. Teman-temannya di Suna ada saat mereka membutuhkannya, tapi saat tidak butuh—bagi mereka, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Ia mengeluh panjang mengingat kehidupannya dulu. Lalu, ia berganti ke pesan lainnya.

"Sakura?"

Dahinya berkerut membaca pesan baru dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan hanya berisi satu kata 'Sakura?'.

"Pasti hanya orang iseng," gumam Sakura sebal. Dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja yang berada di sebelah kasurnya, tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap jam yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan itu sukses membuat kedua matanya membulat kaget.

"A-aku telaaat! Sial!"

Dan Sakura pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Rin-_nee _tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Sakura saat dirinya sudah sampai di meja makan dengan Rin dan Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Loh. Aku kira kau tidak berangkat hari ini, Sakura." Rin menjawab seraya berdiri dan mengambil piring kosongnya serta piring Sasuke dan ditaruhnya di tempat pencucian piring.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Rin, ia segera mengambil sepotong roti dan bersiap mengolesinya selai namun tangan Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menatap Rin yang ganti menatap mereka dengan penasaran. "Kami akan berangkat. _Ittekimasu._" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah, dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya secara terpaksa.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?" maki Sakura seraya berusaha melepas pegangan Sasuke di lengannya. "Lepas, Sasuke _no baka_!"

Teriakan Sakura tak berhenti hingga mereka berada di luar rumah dengan Sasuke yang memaksa Sakura masuk ke mobilnya. Rin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka berdua... kenapa?" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sangat membenci pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia sungguh membencinya, tanpa atau dengan alasan. Di dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, mobil berwarna biru metalik itu tampak hening, Sakura mana mau memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Walaupun status mereka kini sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Damn! _Memikirkan bahwa dia dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan dan umpatan di dalam kepala Sakura. Dia melirik singkat lalu kembali melihat jalanan tanpa menyahut panggilan Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Sayang?"

"..."

"_Pinky_?"

Sakura mendelik sebal mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "Jangan memanggilku yang aneh-aneh, Sa—"

"Manis?"

Ucapannya terpotong saat Sasuke masih melanjutkan panggilannya. Kedua mata Sakura tiba-tiba berair dan ingatannya terlempar ke masa lalu. Ke seseorang yang dulu dianggapnya berharga kemudian melukainya.

**.**

**.**

"_Kau sangat manis sekali, Sakura."_

"_Manis?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran, kepalanya menengadah, melihat sang kekasih yang tampak memainkan rambut merah mudanya._

"_Hm. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya karena sikap kasarmu tiap hari—"_

"_Hei, aku tidak kasar!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal memotong ucapan sang kekasih._

_Kekasihnya yang memiliki surai berwarna merah itu tertawa. Lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau tersenyum, kau terlihat sangat manis sekali."_

"_Kau bercanda." Sakura mengelak walaupun dalam hati dia tersipu malu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Wajahnya bahkan memerah._

"_Karena itu, setelah ini aku akan memanggilmu 'Manis'."_

"_I-itu menjijikkan. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," sahut Sakura kesal. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesehariannya nanti jika tiap hari kekasihnya selalu memanggilnya 'Manis'._

"_Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu, Manis." Kekasihnya menyeringai jahil lalu dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di kening Sakura. "Aku menang lagi."_

"_Sasori-_kun!_"_

**.**

**.**

Kedua manik hijau Sakura terpejam mengingat salah satu kenangannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan tersebut.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke melirik singkat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura pendek. Dia memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela, jalanan lebih menarik untuknya ketimbang wajah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Gadis di sebelahnya tidak mudah ditebak dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia gagal dalam taruhan dengan Gaara. Dan motor _sport _kesayangannya jadi taruhan.

_"Aku menantangmu—_"

Sasuke mendengus geli mengingat taruhan itu.

_"—pacari gadis Suna itu dalam dua minggu ini. Buat dia mencintaimu dan mengatakannya di depan umum."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar tanpa menoleh kepada sang pengemudi sesampainya mobil tersebut di tempat parkiran. Dia tidak memakai kacamata hari ini, gantinya _soft-lens _bening yang menampakkan warna hijau _emerald. _Helaian merah mudanya membingkai wajahnya yang dipoles _make-up _tipis itu. Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan langkahnya tampak lebar dan... berat.

Sial! Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Segalanya tampak berubah di sekelilingnya setelah statusnya bersama Uchiha itu. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya memang masih tidak mengacuhkannya, seperti biasa. Namun tidak ada tatapan sinis yang ia terima seperti dua minggu belakangan.

"Uchiha sialan itu membuktikan ucapannya, hm?" Dia bergumam lirih. Tatapannya menyapu ke sekelilingnya dan segalanya seakan kembali ke hari pertama ia kemari, dimana orang-orang belum menatapnya sinis dan mengabaikannya seakan-akan tak ada atensi dirinya di sana.

"Kau memang pacar yang jahat, Sakura."

Langkahnya terhenti, manik hijaunya beralih ke Sasuke yang tampak menyeringai di sebelahnya. Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba beralih ke pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Punggungnya menyentuh dada sang Uchiha dan entah karena alasan apa degupan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Dengar aku Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, hembusan napas hangatnya di dekat telinganya menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil di dadanya. Ia terpaku di tempat, kalimat yang sebelumnya ia susun di otaknya buyar karena tindakan Sasuke. "Kau pacarku sekarang. Jika satu kali lagi aku melihatmu mengabaikanku... aku tidak main-main. Sungguh. Teman barumu itu, si Hyuuga mungkin akan kembali menjadi bahan _bully _sesekolahan. Ingat itu, Sayang."

_Sial!_

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah memisahkan diri darinya. Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, senyuman itu tersirat ejekan kepada Sakura yang tak dapat membalas ucapannya.

"Ayo. Kita harus mengumumkan hubungan baru kita. Aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang mengganggu milik Uchiha," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Sakura dan gadis musim semi itu tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menyumpah kepada Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A-ano, _Sakura-_chan._" Panggilan Hinata menghentikan acaranya memakan roti yang baru dibelinya. Dia menggigit roti tersebut lalu menatap Hinata yang menatapnya penuh tanya di hadapannya. "A-apa gosip itu benar? Kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hm." Dia tidak menyetujuinya, pun tidak menyanggahnya. Menyanggahnya dengan bukti-bukti pagi tadi percuma saja. Sasuke dengan seenaknya menariknya berjalan bersamanya ke kelas lalu menebarkan senyum sialannya itu kepada setiap anak yang lewat.

Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu pikiran orang-orang bahwa dia dan Sasuke ada 'apa-apa'. Uh, Sakura mendesah kembali dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin.

"Hinata... bagaimana ini?"

"Sakura-_chan, _a-apakah kau tidak senang? Uchiha Sasuke-_san _sangat tampan dan dia idola sekolah. K-kau seharusnya senang bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sakura menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Dia menatap kedua iris _lavender _Hinata lalu mendengus. "Senang? Oh Tuhan. Aku menderita!" serunya dengan sebal. Dia mengabaikan rotinya yang belum habis sepenuhnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harusnya tahu Hinata. Baru satu hari saja aku seperti hidup di neraka. Bersama dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu dan patuh kepada setiap perkataannya sangat menggangguku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarnya?"

"Itu karena—" Ah, Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin bila alasannya adalah karena gadis di hadapannya, satu-satunya yang mau mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya sehingga menerima _bully _juga sebelum ini.

"Apakah karena aku?" tanya Hinata dengan sorot mata pedih.

"Ti-dak. Hinata, bukan—" Sakura tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Mengetahui Hinata mengerti keadaan sekarang membuatnya sulit untuk berkata. Hinata pasti merasa tak enak kepadanya. Oh, Sakura kau jahat sekali. "Hinata, aku—"

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk, poninya menutupi wajahnya sehingga membuat Sakura tak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang. "Aku harus pergi. Maaf," ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan Sakura yang terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Sakura mendesah kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kehidupannya di Konoha sungguh tak terduga. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o_o_**

"JAWAB AKU MEBUKI! SIAPA PRIA ITU?!"

"Dia hanya rekan bisnis! Harus berapa kali aku bilang, hah?!"

"Rekan bisnis kau bilang?" Suara tawa Kizashi terdengar datar. Dia menatap tajam istrinya tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa rekan bisnis menyentuhmu dan kau justru tertawa senang dengan tindakan 'rekan bisnis'-mu itu?"

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" Mebuki berteriak. Raut mukanya sudah menandakan emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan. "Aku muak, Kizashi! MUAK dengan segala tingkahmu."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah." Kizashi berkata datar. "Kita cerai."

Mebuki membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Ti-tidak, Kizashi. Pikirkan Sakura, dia anak kita. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku menyesal. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon jangan ceraikan aku."

"Tidak." Kizashi mendesah pendek. Dia memalingkan mukanya, tidak berniat mengamati air mata yang keluar membasahi wajah istrinya tersebut. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Mebuki. Aku akan segera mengurus perceraian kita. Dan Sakura akan ikut aku ke Konoha. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di Suna dengan ibunya yang bahkan tak memikirkan anaknya."

"Tidak, Kizashi!" Mebuki berseru marah. "Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan Sakura. Dia—"

"Bukankah kau masih bisa hidup dengan selingkuhanmu dan uangku?" potong Kizashi. "Aku akan tetap membiayai hidupmu setelah perceraian kita, tapi satu! Jangan usik anakku. Sakura—"

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menutup rapat pintu ruang kerja ayahnya—memotong ucapan ayahnya yang tak perlu ia dengar lagi selanjutnya. Cukup! Ia tak bisa mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi. Pada intinya keluarganya telah rusak dan tak akan ada lagi kehangatan yang pernah keluarganya miliki. Semuanya musnah hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Dengan gemetar, dia meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan 2—_speed-dial _kekasihnya. Tak sampai hitungan menit, suara seorang lelaki yang amat dibutuhkannya kini menjawab.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tak biasanya jam segini kau menelepon."

"Sasori-_kun, _aku mohon datanglah ke rumahku," ucapnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. "_Please..._"

Jeda cukup lama sebelum Sasori membalas ucapan Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura. Hari ini aku tak bisa. Aku ada urusan..."

"Aku mohon."

"Maaf."

**Klik—**sambungan telepon terputus. Sasori memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja tanpa mendengar satu dua patah kata dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya, Sasori akan mengabaikannya seperti ini. Belum lagi memutus hubungan telepon begitu saja. Dia... berubah. Sasori telah berubah.

Mengabaikan denyut perih di dalam dadanya, dia menekan _speed-dial _angka tiga.

_"Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju—_"

Berulang-ulang, dan balasan tetap sama. Nomor yang ia tuju tetaplah tak aktif. Sakura menggeram marah. Dia melempar ponselnya asal. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tangisnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan.

Semua orang menjauh.

Segalanya hilang.

Satu-satunya yang ia sesali saat ini adalah ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan Sakura tak menyangkalnya bahwa dia lemah. Dia tak berdaya menghadapi cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya ini.

**_o_o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama hidupnya dia selalu bermain-main. Serius? Pfft—bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah tahu ada kata 'serius' di dalam kamusnya. Meninggalkan rumahnya dan memutuskan hidup sendiri bersama sang bibi—dan paman yang jarang berada di rumah—adalah keputusan terbesarnya yang membuat orangtua sekaligus kakak menentangnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, melepaskan diri dari belenggu Uchiha lah yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih bebas, dan ia bangga akan hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi setelah datangnya gadis pemilik marga Haruno itu segala hal di sekeliling Sasuke demi sedikit tampak berubah. Belum banyak memang, tapi mungkin nanti. Semoga.

Semuanya memang tetap sama. Sasuke masih menganggap gadis cerewet itu berisik, aneh, pemarah dan bahan taruhan untuk motor kesayangannya. Gadis itu lekat dengan predikat berisik dan pemarah. Namun, predikat tersebut seakan tak ada artinya saat ia melihat _liquid _bening yang mengalir di wajah gadis itu. Dia terdiam, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup dan mata hitam jelaganya menatap Sakura yang meringkuk di balik selimut dengan tetes air mata yang keluar.

Wajahnya basah dengan keringat dan sesekali Sakura mengigau kecil, sangat lirih hingga tak terdengar olehnya. Dan wajahnya yang tersiksa itu...

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Entah dari mana, Sasuke menyimpulkan Sakura yang pemarah itu bukanlah jati diri sebenarnya. Dia memakai topeng, selalu. Orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang berada di balik dinding tebal yang dipasang oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mendekati ranjang dimana Sakura tertidur. Pelan, dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur, menatap wajah sang Haruno. Tangannya bergerak hati-hati menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga, kemudian ibu jarinya bergerak menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengeja nama itu lirih lalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata dalam. "Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Tak pernah ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Waktu yang terus melaju, detik yang terus berdetak meninggalkan pertanyaan itu di dalam kegelapan panjang. Dan Haruno Sakura masih berdiri di sana—terkungkung dalam kekosongan masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

* * *

**Special thanks**:

**Miss. M **(Maaaaaf. Lama banget update-nya.), **KonoHaru **(Terimakasih, dan maaf lama.), **GaemSJ **(Ah, sayang aku nggak jago buat friendship dan sepertinya nggak bakal terlalu digali friendship-nya. Maaf nggak bisa update cepat.), **suket alang alang **(Sudah update. Sori lama. Maaf banget.), **hanazono yuri **(Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. Huhu.), **NikeLagi **(Sasuke kan demi motor kesayangannya. Dia nggak jahat banget kok hehe.), **Thasya Rafika Winata **(Ah, maaf lama. Sori bangeeet.), **Re UchiHaru Chan **(Udah nggak flashback lagi jadi mungkin SasuSaku udah ada kembangnya/eh maksudnya perkembangan.), **rina **(Moga masih penasaran.), dan **AN Style **(Punya, di chapter ini terjawab kan walaupun saingannya belum nongol.)

Dan seluruh **favers **&amp;** followers**.

* * *

Maaf lama. Aku beneran minggu-minggu kemarin malas buka file fanfic MC lama, malah pengennya bikin yang baru mulu/plak/ tapi chapter tiga **N2LT** untungnya udah setengah cerita di chap ini. Jadi dilanjutin aja. Pendek memang tapi sesuai kebutuhan cerita dengan plot baru yang aku buat. Ya, ada sedikit perubahan plot yang awalnya aku susun. Seharusnya chapter ini masih _flashback _dan ada satu 'gangguan' lagi sebelum Sasori muncul tapi aku memutuskan untuk mempercepatnya. Semoga tidak aneh yaa...

Akhir kata.

Review?


	5. Chapter 04: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

by Vylenzh

**[Sakura/Sasuke]**

A/N: Udah '_long time ago' _ya? Haha. Selamat membaca, deh! Semoga suka^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 04: ****Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sehari setelah sidang perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Sakura pergi dengan perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah rumah kekasihnya. Ia ingin mencurahkan seluruh keluh-kesahnya, dan merasakan sapuan lembut tangan Sasori serta pelukan hangat yang biasa Sasori lakukan kepadanya. Sasori, satu-satunya obat yang ia miliki, untuk menenangkan diri dari segala kekacauan yang ada di keluarganya.

Tapi, ketika Sakura sampai di rumah Sasori, Sakura menyadari bahwa mimpi buruknya belum berakhir. Mimpi buruknya terus berlanjut menghantuinya dan mengekor layaknya bayangan.

Sesaat, Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

Sesaat, Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya berteriak.

Sesaat—untuk sesaat itu, Sakura melupakan atensi lain di sekelilingnya selain ia dan …

"Sasori-_kun_?" bisiknya lirih—nyaris tak bersuara. Namun, ia tahu orang di hadapannya, yang kini sedang ber—ber ...

Sakura tak bisa mengeja kata itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, ketika matanya terbuka, ia hanya memandang dingin wajah Sasori yang memanggilnya dengan suara cemas, khawatir dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Sakura berganti memandang sosok di sebelah Sasori yang kini juga memandangnya dengan raut penasaran dan … puas?

Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi dari tempat itu—tak peduli. Ya, Sakura tak perlu peduli. Bukankah hidupnya memang sudah kacau? Menambah satu kekacauan lagi, tak akan jadi beban bagi Sakura.

Saat itu, Sakura berpikir tak akan jadi masalah.

Tapi … Sakura terlalu tenang. Dia lupa, Sasori adalah obatnya. Dan ketika obatnya pun ikut serta menghilang, Sakura tak lagi mengenal _dirinya._

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE _BAKA!_" Sakura menyumpah keras di sore hari yang cukup cerah itu, yah, sayangnya secerah apapun sore itu, Sakura meratapi _mood-_nya yang benar-benar sedang buruk—selalu buruk, sebenarnya, karena kisah _pacarannya_ dengan Sasuke—ditambah keisengan yang dialaminya di rumah juga. Sudah sial jadi pacar jadi-jadian di sekolah, Sasuke masih menambah daftar kejahatannya kepada Sakura di rumah.

Sakura meremas kertas di tangannya. Kedua langkah kakinya terhentak menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia membuka keras kamar Sasuke dan geram melihat empunya kamar sedang asyik duduk di kasur dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Sasuke terlihat tenang, nyaman dan tak _berdosa. _Tapi Sasuke sudah melakukan dosa besar kepadanya! Geram Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura berjalan ke arahnya, lalu melempar remasan kertas di tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang malas kertas itu—seolah sudah tahu apa isi kertas itu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR!" Sakura berteriak nyaring. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENYENTUH PAKAIAN DA—MILIKKU, HAH?" Sakura nyaris menyebut kata memalukan itu. Bukan berarti memalukan sih, tapi tetap saja menyebut kata 'pakaian dalam' di hadapan orang asing terasa memalukan. Apalagi di hadapan Sasuke. Oh, Sakura tak bisa membayangkan rasa malunya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek! Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan pendapat mesummu itu?! Ha! Aku tidak mengerti apa isi kepalamu selain hal-hal tidak masuk akal dan bodoh, dan menjijikkan itu!"

Sasuke mendengarkan _petuah _Sakura dalam diam. Lalu, dia meraih kertas yang dilemparkan Sakura kepadanya dan membukanya. Seringai lebar terlihat di wajahnya ketika membaca tulisannya; _"Sakura, kupikir kau harus meredam amarah dan keras kepala milikmu itu. Mungkin itu yang menghambat laju pertumbuhan-'mu'. Ckck sayang sekali."_

Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu beserta buku di pangkuannya ke sisi kasur di sebelahnya. Dia berdiri lalu memandang Sakura yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Aku tidak merasa aku salah," ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura semakin geram dibuatnya. Dia menunjuk Sasuke di dadanya, iris hijaunya lurus memandang iris kelam Sasuke. "Kau—kau tidak merasa bersalah? Kau menyentuh milikku, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kausentuh. Itu privasi! Dan kau menambah tulisan opini menyebalkanmu itu! Kau melanggar hak pribadi orang lain!"

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya enggan—seringai masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku kan tidak, atau belum diberitahu tidak boleh menyentuh pakaian dalammu, Sakura. Aku hanya berusaha membantu mengangkat jemuran. Bukankah aku anak baik?" tanyanya jenaka.

"BAIK? Kausebut dirimu 'baik'?"

"Sempurna, seharusnya." Sasuke menggumam pelan. "Tapi jika aku sebut diriku sempurna, itu terlalu membanggakan diriku. Yah, walaupun itu benar."

"Bukan itu inti pembicaraan kita, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sebal. Dia menurunkan jarinya dari dada Sasuke. "Aku peringatkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi kau menyentuh pakaianku. Aku akan membunuhmu." Sakura berbalik lalu dengan hentakan marah, dia menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan bunyi debuman keras.

Seringai Sasuke menghilang tepat setelah Sakura pergi dari kamarnya. Pelan, tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh dadanya. Debaran aneh muncul di sana, dan Sasuke jujur tak menyukainya. Debaran aneh itu mulai muncul sejak Sasuke melihat tangisan Sakura dalam tidurnya—yang tentu, Sakura tak tahu akan hal itu.

Sasuke sedikit tahu arti debaran aneh itu, atau mungkin sungguh tahu jawabannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan berusaha menghilangkan rasa menyesakkan di dadanya. Ini salah. Taruhan yang ia jalani harusnya berefek ke Sakura, bukan dia. Padahal waktu taruhan tinggal seminggu lagi, dan Sasuke harus melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sakura menyatakan cintanya.

Tapi … itu terlalu mustahil—karena kini perasaan Sasuke pun terlibat di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasuki kelas 11-2 dengan absennya antusiasme. Wajahnya datar, bosan dan sebal. Apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan sosok pemuda yang kini sedang merangkulnya dengan senyum miringnya itu?

_Pacar._

Pfft—memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura ingin memukul pemuda di sebelahnya ini sejauh mungkin. Kalau bisa sampai tak ada jejaknya yang tersisa. Sayang, Sakura harus menahan diri.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya seantero kelas, iris hijaunya terjatuh ke satu-satunya teman—atau mungkin sekarang mantan teman. Pandangan mereka sesaat bertemu sebelum diputus oleh Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tulisnya. Sejak tersebarnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata memang seakan tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Hinata selalu menghindar ketika Sakura ingin menemuinya. Sakura benar-benar merasa kehilangan, karena satu-satunya teman yang mau mendekatinya ketika masa _bullying-_nya hanyalah Hinata. Sekarang Hinata pun tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Sentuhan ringan di bahunya, membuyarkan pemikirannya. Pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke yang memandangnya heran. Tapi bungsu Uchiha itu tak bertanya apapun. Dia melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan seminggu ini—menemaninya hingga ke bangkunya, membantunya meletakkan tasnya, lalu mengecup keningnya—yang Sakura tahu hanya akting! Tapi, kecupannya … Sakura tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Kehangatan melingkupi dadanya ketika kecupan itu mendarat di keningnya—dan bayangan seseorang selalu muncul di benaknya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang dan … _sakit _secara bersamaan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya—sesaat jantungnya berdegup aneh, tapi Sakura segera mengenyahkan pemikirannya. Itu palsu! Gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, matanya tak berhenti mengekor Sasuke yang menuju ke bangkunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—salah satu murid dari Program Pertukaran Pelajar akan belajar di kelas ini selama enam bulan ke depan," ucap Kakashi. "Jadi, saya harapkan yang terbaik dari kelas ini dan teman baru kalian ini." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya lalu memandang ke luar kelas. "Silakan masuk."

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas. Seluruh perhatian segera tertuju kepada murid pertukaran pelajar itu. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya—walaupun terlihat jelas kegugupan yang tampak di matanya. Dia berdiri canggung di depan kelas menghadap ke seluruh anak kelas 11-2.

"Halo, semua. Namaku Tenten, dari Suna—"

Ketika seluruh perhatian tertuju pada murid baru berambut coklat itu, Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dan tangannya terkepal meremas roknya.

_Tidak … tidak mungkin._

Sakura tak habis pikir. Dari semua sekolah yang tersebar di Konoha dan Suna—yang Sakura yakini cukup banyak jumlahnya, tidak mungkin sekolah itu kebagian di sekolah barunya ini. Tidak masuk akal! Tidak mungkin!

Tapi, gadis yang kini sedang memperkenalkan dirinya—dan sekolahnya—itu jadi bukti nyata bahwa apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Sakura dan sekolah lamanya, ia berniat melupakannya tapi kenapa kebetulan selalu menghadangnya. Kenapa bagian dari memori terkelamnya yang berusaha ia lupakan kini datang di hadapannya, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan barunya?

Tentu, Sakura mengenal Tenten. Walaupun di sekolah lamanya ia tak begitu kenal dekat dengannya lagipula ia pun tak sekelas dengannya, tapi popularitas Tenten sebagai murid kesayangan para guru karena kerajinan dan kepandaiannya itu sampai ke telinga Sakura, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang juga memiliki popularitas tersendiri di sekolah lamanya, hanya saja bukan karena kecerdasannya tapi—

Suara tepukan tangan mengakhiri kenangan Sakura akan sekolah lamanya. Dia menatap Tenten yang kini berjalan ke arah bangku yang kosong. Namun, Sakura menyadari arah pandang Tenten sebelum menuju ke bangkunya.

Tenten menatapnya—dan ia terlihat agak kaget sebelum tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk ringan kepadanya.

Sakura tidak membalas senyum Tenten. Ia ingin membalasnya tapi bibirnya terasa kaku. Ketakutan segera merayapi punggungnya ketika sekelebat ingatan memenuhi kepalanya, dan sebuah kalimat mendengung di dalamnya, "_Beberapa minggu lagi ada seleksi untuk program pertukaran pelajar. Aku akan mencoba ikut seleksi itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Ingin mencobanya? Mungkin kita bisa jadi partner nanti."_

Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan itu dan memastikan dirinya bahwa bukan _dia _yang berada di sini. Tentu bukan dia. Bukan Sasori. Itu hanya kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan Sakura tak yakin Sasori jadi ikut seleksi atau tidak—hubungannya dengan Sasori setelah perbincangan itu memburuk. Terlalu buruk hingga Sakura tak yakin apakah ia berani menemui Sasori—menemui mimpi buruknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruno Sakura_, _'kan?"

Sakura mendongak, mendapati Tenten kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Sakura mengangguk kaku lalu tersenyum. "Lama tak berjumpa, Tenten."

"Ah, ternyata benar kau! Aku pikir, aku salah orang tadi. Aku tidak terlalu yakin," ucap Tenten. "Aku cukup kaget mendengar kabar perpindahanmu. Sangat mendadak, apalagi kita sudah di pertengahan semester."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kabar perpindahanku … tersebar?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Aku mendengar, err, beberapa rumor mengenai alasan kenapa kau pindah. Tapi kupikir itu cuma rumor konyol. Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan kuat kenapa kau pindah, dan bukan karena rumor konyol itu."

Sakura seharusnya tak perlu penasaran atau tahu, tapi, mulutnya telah terbuka menanyakan rumor yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Rumor itu mengenai alasanmu pindah. Katanya kau pindah karena sakit hati diputuskan Akasuna-_san _setelah Akasuna-_san _memergokimu berselingkuh—itu cuma rumor konyol, kau tahu, jangan masukkan ke dalam hati," tambah Tenten ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah pias.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura menenangkan. "Hanya saja, ya, itu benar-benar rumor tak berdasar." Sakura ragu, tapi ia pun menanyakannya—untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya. "Kau tahu siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu?"

Tenten terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu, karena itu cukup heboh. Em, sehari setelah kau pindah, Konandatang ke sekolah dengan wajah beruraian air mata, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau sakit hati dan selingkuh, semacam itu."

"Oh."

_Konan._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Hanya … butuh ke toilet," ucap Sakura. "Aku duluan ya, Tenten."

"Eh, Sakura," panggil Tenten. Sakura berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya. "Kupikir kau ingin tahu, seorang lagi yang datang bersamaku kemari adalah Akasuna-_san. _A-aku tak bermaksud mencampuri masalah kalian, tapi apabila yang lalu belum selesai itu akan terus mengganjal. Jadi, aku pikir sebisa mungkin kau harus menyelesaikan beban di masa lalu."

Sakura terdiam, memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu, Tenten," balasnya kemudian. "Terimakasih." Dia pun berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya, menahan gejolak perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya.

_Dia di sini._

_Sasori di sini._

_Mimpi buruknya kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengamati kepergian Sakura, lalu berganti memandang ke anak pertukaran pelajar itu. Sasuke sadar bahwa kedua orang itu saling mengenal, atau justru adalah teman sekolah. Namun, yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah kemungkinan bahwa Sakura merasakan ketidak-nyamanan terhadap Tenten. Sakura seakan bukan melihat teman lama, tapi melihat hantu yang kembali menerornya.

Sasuke memang tak mendengar perbincangan antara Sakura dan Tenten tadi, tapi dari emosi yang terlihat di wajah Sakura tadi, Sasuke yakin itu bukan perbincangan menyenangkan.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menengok ke Gaara yang memandangnya dengan tak acuh. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini kau terlihat aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, berdecak sesaat. "Sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku melihatmu, Sasuke," ucap Gaara dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kau selalu mengamati gadis pindahan itu sejak, hm, beberapa hari lalu, kurasa."

"Gaara, taruhanmu—"

"Kau akan kalah," potong Gaara. "Aku yakin seratus persen. Waktumu tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi aku tidak melihat kemajuan yang berarti dari gadis itu terhadapmu. Yang aku lihat malah sebaliknya. Kau … menyukainya, eh, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Aku bisa membatalkan taruhan itu, jika kau keberat—"

"Jangan konyol. Aku pasti akan memiliki mobilmu," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Hanya sedikit lagi … aku hanya perlu mencari kelemahannya dan mendapatkannya."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan menawarkan untuk membatalkan taruhan ini lagi. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Ia berjalan ke luar kelas, tapi sebelum itu ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa menarik perkataanku, janji tetaplah janji, dan aku akan menepatinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ke luar dari kelas dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ada perasaan tak menyenangkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan taruhan ini. Sebagian hatinya ingin berhenti, tapi ego di dalam dirinya menolaknya. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa seenaknya mengingkari janji. Taruhan itu … tetaplah janji yang sudah ia dan Gaara sepakati. Jika ia menghentikannya maka harga dirinya pun ikut dipertaruhkan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ia akan berbelok menuju toilet—untuk meredam kepalanya dengan mengguyur air, tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok—yang satu asing tapi yang satunya, sangat ia kenal.

Dua sosok itu berhadapan dalam diam.

"Aku … " Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka mulutnya, matanya lurus memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Sakura, aku … aku mencintaimu. Masih, dan selalu."

Ketika kalimat itu terdengar, satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang adalah memukul pemuda berambut merah itu, namun kemudian ia sadar, memangnya dia siapa? Sasuke _siapa_ bagi Sakura? Mereka pacaran karena paksaan dari Sasuke, dan itu hanya status tak berarti.

Sasuke tak memiliki hak apapun terhadap Sakura.

Kemudian perasaan lain bangun dari dalam diri Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ketakutan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke tak ingin mengetahuinya. Ini tak lebih seperti mimpi buruk, di mana satu-satunya keinginan yang ada adalah terbangun dan menghilang dari tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N**: Sangat lama untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, aku rasa sudah setahun lebih, dan itu bener-bener harus menggali lubang buat ingat plot fanfic ini yang sebagian besar sudah aku lupakan. Maafkan aku sekali lagi~

Dan terimakasih apabila (ada) yang masih menunggui fanfic antah-berantah ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Tidak berharap lebih, tapi aku tetap mengharapkan review kalian kalau berkenan. Juga terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Aku sangat senang dengan apresiasi kalian. Maaf belum sempet balas satu persatu.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan maaf. Sampai jumpa lagi. Bye~ ^^


	6. Chapter 05: Obat

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

by Vylenzh

**[Sasuke****/****Sakura****]**

**Warning: **AU! School-life! OOC! And many more.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0****5: Obat**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sakura, aku … aku mencintaimu. Masih, dan selalu."

Sakura memandang kilau _hazel _yang balas menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan gejolak rindu ketika takdir mempertemukannya lagi dengan Sasori. Tapi … ia tidak bisa lagi memercayai kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.

Sakura telah ia khianati. Dirinya telah disakiti dengan teramat dalam hingga menimbulkan torehan luka yang sampai sekarang masih membekas.

" … pembohong," ujarnya pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang memaksa menerobos keluar. "Kau pikir aku sudi dan percaya mendengar omong kosongmu? Kutekankan sekali lagi, Akasuna Sasori, bahwa kau dan aku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin kauucapkan," ucapku setelah membuka mataku kembali.

Mata Sasori membulat, terluka. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Rasa sakit yang telah Sasori torehkan melebihi apa yang sudah ia rasakan.

"Aku mohon, Sakura," pinta Sasori. Tangannya terangkat, meraih bahu Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan katakan lagi," desis Sakura marah. Dia menepis tangan Sasori lalu membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk pergi dan mengakhiri perbincangan ini, tapi lengannya ditahan Sasori. "Lepas!" Sakura memekik, tapi genggaman Sasori teramat kuat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan apa lagi yang perlu kudengar, hah?! Kau … dan omong kosongmu, enyahlah! Aku membencimu!" Manik hijau Sakura telah berkaca-kaca, jika ia lebih lama di sini, bertatap muka dengan Sasori, Sakura yakin air matanya akan menerobos keluar dari pertahanannya.

Sakura tak ingin menangis—apalagi di hadapan Sasori. Matanya mengerjap pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari manik _hazel _Sasori berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan mata yang dulu pernah membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu, namun yang tak ia duga, Sakura justru bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandangnya—dan Sasori—dengan raut tak terbaca di wajahnya. Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sakura dan Sasori. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti dan Sakura pikir Sasuke akan berhenti, tapi nyatanya Sasuke hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa satu pun kata terucap dari bibir yang selalu mengejeknya itu.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura, tiba-tiba ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sasori menuju kemeja bagian belakang milik Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya—menahan gerak laju Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

" … aku mohon." Kemudian dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Iris klorofilnya menatap punggung Sasuke dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat kemeja Sasuke. "Aku mohon, Sasuke," ulangnya lagi.

Lalu Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tangan Sakura pun terlepas dari genggamannya di kemeja Sasuke. Iris hitamnya menatap Sakura lalu berganti ke salah satu lengannya yang masih digenggam Sasori. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang masih digenggam Sasori.

Seulas senyum kemudian tercetak di wajah Sasuke. "Jangan mengganggu pacarku. Urusi urusanmu sendiri, dan—" Sasuke menatap Sasori yang memandangnya bingung, ia tersenyum miring lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "—enyahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya—mengalir dari jari-jemari yang saling bertautan dengannya. Untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke merasakan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi dadanya hanya dengan sekedar sentuhan tangannya dan Sakura. Sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah seringkali melakukannya—tentu hanya sekadar akting, tapi kali ini Sasuke merasakan perasaan lain—perasaan untuk melindungi gadis yang kini berjalan di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, langkah kakinya berhenti di pelataran taman belakang sekolahnya. Untungnya, taman tersebut kini tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Sakura. Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan adalah puluhan mata yang memandangnya dan Sakura.

Agak tidak rela, Sasuke pun melepas genggamannya di tangan Sakura. Kemudian ia menuntun Sakura ke salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di taman itu. Setelah mereka mendudukkan diri di sana, kesunyian mendatangi mereka. Sasuke maupun Sakura sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk memecahkan keheningan di sekelilingnya.

_Kadang kala, kesunyian adalah obat paling mujarab untuk melupakan rasa sedih._

Ucapan kakaknya, tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan kakaknya hampir bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke menemukan kakaknya di dalam kamarnya sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Terimakasih."

Lamunan Sasuke terpecah ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia menoleh, menatap kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Terimakasih untuk tadi," ulang Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia beralih menatap daun-daun yang berguguran di sekelilingnya. "Mantan pacarmu."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan—ya, Sasuke memang tak perlu jawaban. Percakapan yang ia dengar tadi sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Kalian sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang rumit di masa lalu. Benar 'kan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya—memandang Sasuke gusar. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pun, yah, tak peduli," ucapnya dusta. Sasuke bohong kalau ia tak penasaran dengan masa lalu Sakura. Sasuke ingin mengoreknya dan mengetahui sisi terdalam Sakura yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tahu—" Sasuke tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya kembali menatap iris klorofil Sakura. "—aku tak akan menertawakanmu apabila kau mau menangis."

Setelah itu, suara isakan terdengar dari taman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura termasuk seseorang yang jarang menangis. Namun, sekali dirinya menangis, Sakura sulit untuk menghentikan laju air matanya—seakan-akan bulir-bulir bening itu tiada habisnya. Dulu, apabila ia menangis, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya adalah Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu akan menepuk punggungnya lembut lalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang seketika akan membuat tangisannya berhenti.

_Obat—_begitulah dulu julukannya untuk Sasori.

Ironisnya kini yang tertinggal baginya hanyalah luka. Obat yang telah meninggalkan luka yang teramat dalam baginya.

_Idiot. _Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri, seraya mencoba menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar tadi. Isakannya telah berhenti, tapi buliran bening itu masih setia membasahi wajahnya.

"Ingusmu tuh keluar."

Ucapan Sasuke segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatap Sasuke sekian detik sebelum berteriak, "_BAKA!_" beserta kepalan tangannya yang meluncur ke tubuh Sasuke kuat.

Pekik kesakitan menambah warna di siang hari yang cerah itu—yang tanpa Sakura sadari juga menghentikan laju air matanya.

Obat, mungkin tanpa Sakura sadari ia telah menemukan obat barunya. Obat yang _sedikit _berbeda jauh jenisnya dengan obatnya terdahulu.

Obat yang sedikit nakal dan menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo bolos." Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura menuju kelas.

Gadis dengan mahkota merah mudanya itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau perlu kuberikan pukulan lainnya?"

Sasuke meringis, tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh perutnya yang masih sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan Sakura tadi. "Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke sarkatis.

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, dia telah meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya menjauhi ruang kelas.

"HEI!"

"Diamlah. Aku bosan mendengarmu berteriak terus," ucap Sasuke sebal.

Sakura meronta mencoba melepas pegangan Sasuke yang cukup erat itu, tapi setelah mencoba kesekian kalinya, ia pun menyerah. Dalam hatinya pun, ia menyetujui bahwa masuk kelas saat ini tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Mungkin sesekali bolos, tak apa. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tatapannya pun turun menuju tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam lengannya, kemudian beralih ke punggung tegap Sasuke yang tanpa ia sadari telah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAHAHA!" Sakura terduduk di salah satu bangku di dekatnya lalu kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatapnya tajam, ia ingin membungkam tawa gadis itu tapi kepalanya masih pusing akibat sebuah wahana yang baru ia naiki tadi.

"Oh, astaga." Sakura menghentikan tawanya, menatap Sasuke iba. "Aku tak tahu kau takut terhadap ketinggian. Jadi itu alasanmu tadi menolak sewaktu aku memintamu menaiki _roller coaster_?" Sakura berdecak. "Seharusnya kau jujur, Sasuke. Aku bisa naik itu sendiri."

"Diamlah," ucap Sasuke kesal. Ia pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengurangi rasa mual yang masih ia rasakan.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab sebuah anggukan ringan Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat, Sakura pun agak merasa khawatir. Tangannya terulur lalu menyentuh kening Sasuke, sontak mata Sasuke terbuka dan memandangnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Sasuke. Dia menurunkan tangan Sakura dari keningnya.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, mata hijaunya menelisik Sasuke. "Kau demam," ucapnya. Dia mendesah pelan. "Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku tak yakin bisa membawamu pulang kalau kau nanti pingsan, atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya yang bisa terjadi."

"Aku tak selemah itu," balas Sasuke. Dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Ayo. Masih banyak wahana yang belum kita naiki."

"Sasuke—"

"Ck! Cepatlah. Aku paling benci menunggu," potong Sasuke kesal. Tangannya masih terulur. "Aku baik-baik saja. Demam seperti ini tidak akan membuatku pingsan—jika itu yang kautakutkan."

Ragu masih menyelimuti hati Sakura, tapi ketika _emarld-_nya bersitatap dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke, keraguannya lenyap. Tangannya pun terangkat menyambut tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terulur. Ia menggenggamnya erat lalu berdiri.

Seulas senyum tertarik dari dua sudut bibir Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Sakura. Mereka pun bersisian berjalan menuju wahana-wahana lainnya yang ingin mereka naiki selanjutnya. Mereka mengobrol, saling mengejek dan tertawa seolah-olah mereka melupakan pertikaian yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Untuk saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura melupakan seluruh kejadian di masa lalu, masalah yang masih membayangi mereka dan tertawa sebebas-bebasnya—meninggalkan semuanya di belakang, dan hanya akan menyadari atensi satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul delapan malam, mobil Sasuke terlah terparkir rapi di halaman depan rumah Rin. Sasuke maupun Sakura masih di dalam mobil, diam. Tak ada satupun pembicaraan berlangsung di antara keduanya sejak meninggalkan taman hiburan tadi.

Sakura berdeham pelan. "Sepertinya Rin-_nee _belum pulang," ucapnya seraya melihat rumah yang telah ia tinggali hampir satu bulan itu.

"Hn. Mungkin," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menoleh ke Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berkata pelan, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku … sungguh senang."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dan iris klorofilnya segera bertemu dengan iris gelap milik Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran—mencoba mengartikan raut Sasuke. "Sasuke, ap—"

Sakura tak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sentuhan lembut di bibirnya menghapus semua kalimat yang sudah Sakura susun di kepalanya. Matanya membola kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Tangannya ingin memberontak, mendorong jauh-jauh Sasuke darinya. Tapi … jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya seakan bereaksi di luar nalar.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, matanya telah terpejam dan tangannya—tangan yang sempat ia pikirkan untuk mendorong Sasuke, kini mengalungkan diri di leher Sasuke, dan ia pun memperdalam ciuman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_IDIOOOOT!_

Sakura menggeram pelan. Kepalanya terbenam di balik bantalnya. Tubuhnya tertutupi seluruhnya oleh selimut. Sakura meringis mengingat lagi kejadian semalam. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir terhadap dirinya sendiri. Atau apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga berbuat seperti itu. Seharusnya saat Sasuke menciumnya ia segera mendorongnya, bukannya malah membalas ciumannya.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan pagi hari ini, ia pasti tak mampu bersitatap dengan Sasuke. Ia pasti merasa canggung!

Oh tidak, tidak! Seharusnya Sakura merasa marah! Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya menciumnya. Tapi bukankah Sakura pun membalasnya? Jadi yang salah siapa? Sakura atau Sasuke?

Sakura mengerang pelan. Ia bangun dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasakan kebingungan yang nyata. Tangannya beralih menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya merasa gatal. Dia pun meraih ponselnya dan mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan dan beberapa panggilan telepon yang tak penting. Sakura melihat notifikasi pesan lainnya, tapi pesan dari orang yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan semalaman tidak ada.

_Aneh._

Sejak pengumuman pacarannya dengan Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah absen mengirimkan pesan padanya setiap pagi.

Tidak, Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan pesan-pesan dari Sasuke. Hanya saja, sesuatu seakan 'kosong' tanpa pesan-pesan itu. Sakura menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi hingga Sasuke melupakan rutinitas paginya itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah. Ia melempar ponselnya asal lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Sebaiknya ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak lucu jika dia bolos hanya karena kejadian semalam—atau justru hanya karena Sasuke.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keanehan berikutnya yang Sakura dapati adalah keabsenan Sasuke di meja makan padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Sasuke tak pernah setelat ini dan Sakura bingung—tunggu! Ada apa sih dengan dirinya hari ini? Kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Sasuke? Bukankah itu bukan urusannya Sasuke mau melakukan apa.

Sakura—untuk kesekian kalinya—merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan risau di hatinya, ia pun berniat duduk yang ditundanya ketika Rin memanggilnya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, Rin-_neesan_?"

"Bisa kau cek ke kamar Sasuke? Tidak biasanya dia belum bangun padahal sudah sesiang ini," pinta Rin.

Sakura mematung mendengar ucapan Rin. "Eh, baiklah," jawab Sakura setelahnya. Ia pun kembali ke lantai dua di mana kamar Sasuke berada. Langkahnya berat dan penuh keraguan. Ia ingin berbalik dan melarikan diri, tapi Rin pasti akan mencurigainya kalau ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan—berharap mengurangi degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat sebelum membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tangannya kini sudah berada di kenop pintu, ia memutarnya perlahan lalu membukanya.

Kedua matanya menyipit mendapati kegelapan di kamar Sasuke. Dia pun masuk lalu mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menyalakan lampu di kamar Sasuke, pandangannya lurus tertuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih terbaring di kamarnya—tertidur.

"Hei, Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ragu. Dia mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Kedua matanya terpejam, tapi Sakura bisa melihat keringat yang membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

Satu kesimpulan pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi. Namun, hanya suara rintihan kecil yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. "Oh, astaga." Sakura berdecak khawatir. Tangannya kini sudah berada di kening Sasuke yang teramat panas.

Sasuke demam.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan kemarin?!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Dia segera berbalik untuk memberitahu Rin kondisi Sasuke tapi sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

" … jangan pergi."

Sakura berbalik. Manik gelap Sasuke memandangnya dalam.

" … jangan pergi. Tetap di sini," pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin Sakura akan mengabaikannya dan tak memiliki kewajiban untuk peduli. Tapi, Sakura menyadari kini keadaan telah berbeda, dan perasaan ganjil melingkupi hatinya—suatu perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk mengikuti apa yang hatinya—dirinya inginkan.

Seulas senyum tipis pun terbentuk di wajah Sakura. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di lengannya. Tanpa keraguan, dia pun berkata, "Aku tak akan pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N**: Halo~ bertemu lagi! Masih setia kah menunggu? ^^

**Thanks!**

**hanazono yuri**; **zarachan**; **Asuka Kazumi**; **Guest**; **Nurulita as Lita-san**; ; **Wu Lei II**; **Mustika447**; **dhianarndraha**; **Guest**

Dan semua yang masih menanti fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih semua. Tanpa kalian yang menanti fanfic ini (_thanks _**sqchn **yang sudah mereview di chap 3 dan mengingatkanku akan eksistensi fanfic ini), aku mungkin sudah melupakan fanfic ini dan tak akan melanjutkannya lagi. Hehe. _Arigatou gozaimasu~!_

Akhir kata.

Kalau berkenan, review? :)


End file.
